A True Friend
by pandagirly2563
Summary: All through his life Arthur never had a real friend until he met Merlin.


I had never thought much of it when I was younger. The way people treated me different than other kids my age. I was the prince after all, why shouldn't they treat me different, with respect. At least that's what my father told me. It was nice having everyone agree with you even when it was something bad. I thought I had dozens of friends. It wasn't until I was eight that I had begun to doubt the truthfulness of that statement.

My father been invited to a neighboring kingdom for a feast and the signing of a peace treaty. It had been the first time I was allowed to go and travel with my father. He said I should start to understand what it would be like when I am king. It was a long journey and we had stopped for the night in a small village. The sun hadn't set yet and I had begun to wonder around careful not to stray too far from my father. As I walked around I spotted something that drew my interests. Two boys around my age where playing a game were they ran around trying to catch the other and sometimes pushing the other to the ground in a tackle casing both boys to burst out laughing. The game they were playing looked like fun. I didn't play a lot of games like that back in Camelot because their wasn't many boys around my age to play with. So I walked over to them. As I got closer they both looked up at me and stared.

"May I play with you" I asked hopefully. They both looked at me for a second before turning to each other and smiling then nodding to me. I smiled back at them and we began to play running around chasing one another. I had a lot of fun eventually the two introduced themselves caden and drake they made it a point to proclaim themselves best friends. I liked the idea of having friends like them so I asked if I could be their friend too. When they immediately agreed I smiled at the fact that I now had a friend my age. Finally after playing a little more they realized they didn't know my name.

"Arthur" I told them. They stared at me shocked for a moment before looking at each other with unsure faces.

"Arthur, as in Prince Arthur" drake asked unsure. I nodded and they suddenly both looked really uncomfortable.

"We should probably get back to our homes our parents will be wondering where we are. Thank you for playing with us sire." Caden said awkwardly

"Ok, bye" I said with a sad tone I really did not want to say good bye to my new friends. They both looked at me one last time before running off to their parents. I turned around and walked back to where my father was and thought about my new friends. I realized I would probably not see them again as we are leaving in the morning this sadden me making me wish they lived in Camelot so we could play more.

The next morning I found out that we would be staying an extra day because one of the knights had fallen ill and he needed to be treated before sent back to camlet with another knight. I was sad that the knight had fallen ill but very happy we were staying an extra day. The first moment I could I wondered of in search of my new friends when I caught site of them I smiled and ran over to where they were.

"Hello" I said waving they both stopped what they were doing and looked at me. They both appeared to be very uncomfortable.

"Hi" drake finally said looking at his feet I was confused by this but didn't let it bother me.

"Can I play" I asked them making them even more uncomfortable

"I don't think that's a good idea sire" caden said never looking directly at me. I was confused by this just yesterday they were more than happy to let me play with them.

"Why not" I said trying not to show how disappointed I was.

"Well… you're the prince and we don't want to hurt you by accident you should probably go back to your father." Drake said shocking me. They didn't want to play with me because I was the prince. But they were probably right I do need to get back to my father. So sadly I waved good bye as soon as I was gone they continued to play as If nothing had happened. And the nest day we were of again and the whole time I could not stop thinking about my friends who had immediately stopped wanting to play with me as soon as they found out I was a prince. It was the first time I realized that people treating me different because I was the prince might not always be a good thing.

Soon after that I had begun trying to make friends with children my age but they all were the same they never wanted to play any chasing game or anything like it. I realized this was because they were afraid if they did something wrong or hurt me they would get in trouble. At some point I brought this problem to my father he told me that they were right in not playing with me. I am they prince I should not be playing such childish games. I was saddened by this but agreed any way.

When I was finally able to learn and train with the knights I found that it was fun just like the chasing game. And I grew close to some of the knights. But that was when I realized another bad thing about being the prince. Although the knights were my friends they were never open with me. Whenever I was rude they never called me out on it like I had seen friends do. Over the years I had observed people who were friends and noticed that when someone was a true friend they had no walls they spoke freely without having to worry about the other getting mad. It was something I had soon come to accept that I would never have that because I was the prince. After I realized this I gave up trying to such for it. I began to act rude and arrogant and everyone else supported me. No one ever questioned my actions.

It never changed. Everyone treated me as they should treat a prince. I got away with being a jerk. That is until one boy spoke out.

I had been making a serving boy run around with a target while I through daggers at one point he dropped the target and it had rolled away causing the boy to run after it but before he could pick it up someone placed their foot on it

"Hey, come on that's enough" he said I looked at him surprised

"What" I said walking over to him

"You've had your fun, my friend." The boy said

"Do I Know you"

"ER, I'm merlin" he said holding out his hand

"So I don't know you" I said ignoring the out stretched hand

"No"

"Yet you called me "friend""

"That was my Mistake"

"Yes, I think so"

"Yeah. I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass" merlin said turning to walk away

"Or I one who could be so stupid" I said snorting he stopped walking

"Tell me, merlin do you know how to walk on your knees?"

"No"

"Would you like me to help you? "

"I wouldn't if I were you."

"Why? What are you going to do to me?" I said laughing

"You have no idea."

"Be my guest! Come on! Come on! Come oooooon. "I said he takes a swing at me and I immediately have his arm behind his back

"I'll have you thrown in jail for that."

"What, who do you think you are? The King?"

"No. I'm his son, Arthur." I said before the guards came and trough him in the dungeons.

I expected his bravery to disappear now that he knew I was the prince just like everyone else, but it didn't and the next time I saw him he continued to insult me and we ended up fighting. When I won I had the guards let him go. There was something about him. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

I expected to not see him much after that. I figured he'd be smart enough to realize I would not let him go so easily next time. But when and had infiltrated the castle and thrown a knife at my heart he was there pulling me out of the way. Saving my life. Although I was grateful for the save I was not happy when my father made him my manservant.

I soon learned that the insults never stopped but instead of sacking him or punishing him I throw insults right back. Creating our playful banter that I am sure has become some sort of a legend among the people. Merlin becomes seen at my side almost all the time and has shown his loyalty to me more than once. Riding out to unknown dangers with no armor. Even when facing a dragon. He is never afraid to speak out when I am being a prat as he puts it, but is also there to support me even when I did not ask for it. Even though I would never admit it Merlin is my Best friend and really the only real friend I have ever had. He treats me as a person not a prince. I know I can tell him anything, he is what I was looking for but never found, a true friend. And now sitting next to my newly instated court sorcerer I know I am the same to him.


End file.
